


Make a Little Birdhouse in Your Soul

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Prompt Fill, disasters being disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Yasha noticed Beau looking for flowers, but didn't quite get why.Homebrew Advent Prompt Day 4: gift
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 225





	Make a Little Birdhouse in Your Soul

It wasn't that Beau minded taking her time on all of this, not really, but it was slightly frustrating to be trying to do something special for Yasha in a subzero snowfield. If she had to ask Caleb to get the tower to make some flowers, like. She would, but it didn't seem as nice as the real thing.

Which was kind of on her, since she knew the gesture mattered more than the gift itself, but she liked to know that when she gave something it was the real deal.

In theory.

She couldn't actually remember the last time she gave something tangible to someone. Huh.

She snapped from her thoughts as the atmosphere shifted around her and everyone began to peel from the table stretching and exchanging goodnights. Beau took a last sip of her drink and stood, waving to Jester with a smile at her cheerful farewell and nodding to Fjord.

She'd noticed Yasha hanging back a little, but her fingertips touched to Beau's arm just above her bracers still made her jump a little in a way that had nothing much to do with unawareness and a lot to do with why Beau had been scanning an ice field for a flower like a moron.

"Hey, uh…yeah. Hi. What's up?"

Yasha's eyes moved uncertainly to her fingers like she was about as surprised as Beau to have put them there, but she recovered gamely and said, "I won't keep you, just. I heard you, earlier." She lifted her hands slightly like she was pointing to the past. "Before the hill we didn't sled on. You…mutter to yourself sometimes, I don't know if you know."

Beau's face flushed. "Oh yeah," she managed. "I do that sometimes, uh…" Her mind whirled to try and recall what she might've said. She came up empty on all the usual checkpoints: she hadn't been mad, hadn't thought anyone was being particularly idiotic, and hadn't been idiotic herself yet. "What did I say?"

"You sounded like you were...maybe looking for flowers," said Yasha, and if she caught the way all of Beau's nerves seemed to seize at once inside of her she didn't let on.

Beau rubbed the back of her neck and stumbled over herself trying to explain. "Right! Yes. I just got tired of white and gray all day, you know, I was hoping -" she cut herself off when her brain caught up to her mouth to politely remind her of Yasha's _entire color scheme_ , but Yasha was nodding along and broke in before Beau could do a 180 and start waxing poetic about the virtues of monochrome and mercifully took over.

"I know what you mean exactly," she said. "It's nice when there's some color to break up all the gray." There was a kind of gravity to her words that Beau couldn't identify - not objectively, anyway. The sappy little voice in her head that had been growing stronger over oh, the last several months tried to remind her of the bright blue sash hanging from her waist, but she ignored it staunchly.

Right up until Yasha reached inside her cloak and held something out to Beau between gentle finger and thumb - something delicate and thin and a cheerful, slightly faded yellow.

"I know it helps me to have something to remind me of the sun when it's dim," Yasha continued. "And since there aren't any flowers in places like this, I thought you could have one of mine."

Usually when something went wrong in a situation like this, it left a glowing trail leading right back to Beau. The fact of them standing here, Yasha thinking Beau was looking for a flower for herself and trying to help - Beau had nothing. There was nada.

Beau reached for the paper-thin flower on reflex, touching the stem as gently as was possible and unable to take her eyes away from it for long. "This is, that's. From your book? I couldn't…" on the third try, she made it to looking at Yasha's face and blurted the rest out before she could accidentally fuck it up and make her think Beau didn't _want_ it. "I was looking for something for you, Yash."

Yasha's expressions could usually be measured in miniscule degrees, but her shift from quiet resolve to pleased surprise was unmistakable and changed the whole landscape of her face. "Oh," she said softly.

Suddenly, Beau wasn't the overwhelmed one of the two of them, and with the balance shifted it was far easier to find her feet. She let go of the flower, but left her fingers loosely over Yasha's and smiled at her. "It was gonna be a surprise, but. Fucking cold, frozen ground you know."

Yasha glanced away. "Yeah, it's…not great for soft and pretty things to grow."

The refutation was out before Beau could check it. "You did."

Beau stiffened immediately - oh gods, what the _fuck_ \- but Yasha's face broke into a slow smile and she looked up shyly at Beau. "Thank you." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's very kind, Beau."

Beau couldn't help the grin crawling along her own face in return. "Yeah, I guess it was. S'true though."

They both glanced to the flower between their hands, and Yasha laughed quietly. "We make quite the pair."

Beau huffed a laugh. "No kidding." She pushed Yasha's hand back towards her as gently as possible. Her fingers up close to the delicate pressed petals seemed like they looked extra worn and weather-weary in their wraps. "You should keep that," she said. "Not because…I just want to add to what you're collecting, not take from it, you know?" She dropped her hand, flushing under the soft look Yasha was giving her now. "Besides, how else will you be reminded of the sun?"

Yasha tucked the flower back inside of her cloak, hesitated, and then her hand slowly reached towards Beau's face. Beau saw the gesture for the offering it was - if she wanted to move away, she could. No hard feelings.

She forced herself to stay still, heart pounding as Yasha's finger gently caught the loose strand of hair hanging over her diadem and guided it back behind her ear. "I think I've got some ideas," Yasha said. She smiled and drifted her fingers over Beau's cheek before stepping away. "Goodnight, Beau. And thank you."

Beau stood in front of the dying fireplace for several more moments, hand pressed absently to her own cheek. "Goodnight," she said to the empty air.


End file.
